


Birds of A Feather

by WeissGlyphSchnee



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissGlyphSchnee/pseuds/WeissGlyphSchnee
Summary: Lark Hime is at Beacon with General Ironwood for the Vytal Festival Tournament, but also for the Guardians plan against Salem. Along the way, she meets Qrow Branwen and finds a way to punch a hole in his wall of drinks and loneliness."Drinks can't heal wounds.""Yes they can, Angel.""I'm a swan."





	1. Chapter 1: Oc Profile

Name: Lark Viveka Hime

Age: 30

Height: 5'3" ft

Emblem: Swan with wings stretched out

Species: Swan faunus (has white wings as animal trait, and imagine wings on character picture)

Inspired By: The Swan Princess

Weapon: Swan Song (A sword that can use dust in slashes and turn into a sniper rifle. Named after musical term)

Semblance: Time Freeze (At will, Lark can manipulate time to make it stop for a maximum of ten seconds)

Appearence: Lark has long, dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She also has a large bust that's slightly smaller then Yang's and large white wings on her back that resemble angel wings

Occupacation: Ex Professor of Enginering at Atlas Academy, Leiutenant General of The Atlas Army, second to James Ironwood in rank, and a member of the Atlas Council

Accomplishments: Leiutenat General of Atlas Army, contributed to building Penny as well as Amber's Transfer Tech, Finalist of The Vytal Festival Tournament in her school years, and a trained Huntress 

Affiliation: Ozpin's Group, Atlas Council, Atlas Technilogical Guild

Original Team: Team LGHT(Team Light) 

Pairing: Qrow Branwen


	2. Chapter 2: It's A Brawl In The Family

"I am amazed at how spectacularly my sister managed to slip up," Winter commented in her naturally stern tone.

Winter and Lark were coming up on Beacon fast, and had just finished watching the last match. Team SSSN of Haven against Team NDGO of Shade. True the girls team had a more refind nature compared to that of the boys team, but it was no less an...interesting match.

A few hours earlier, they had viewed Team ABRN against Team RWBY, the team that held the sister Winter constantly coddled. 

Not that she was a bad sister, or person for that matter. Far from it. Lark simply thought that maybe a gentler approach to the younger Schnee might prove benifical. But still it was plain for the Swan faunus to see that Winter thought the world of Weiss. 

And the oldest Schnee herself was a marvolus fighter, specialist, and comrade in the eyes of Lark. Ironwood thought her haisty, but never the less exceptional. And when she was in the mood, Winter could be quite vaunerable.

Lark herself was an open book. She was a scholor, fighter, and to outspoken as well as compassionate. She was also handy with technology and thus had a hand in building the android PENNY, as well as the transfer tech she personally was here for and Winter was ignorant of. While she had met with Ozpin, Glinda, Ironwood, and Lionheart plenty of times as they were the world's guardians, this time around would be different.

Lionheart was absent in Vale for the time being as he had been preoccupied with meetings along with the Mistral Council. And this time, Qrow Branwen would show up.

Lark had never met him, but she had heard rumors. A skilled huntsmen, avid drinker, living bad luck charm, and sassy as hell quip deliverer were all on the list. And as for Lark, well, she was just glad she could stretch her wings for a few days without looks bleeding onto her back.

"You know, she's just a kid. She's allowed to screw up once very now and again." Lark suggested to Winter.

"I know that, trust me. I just expect a lot from her." Winter lightly smiled while looking downwards. Their ship was nearing the ground, and two girls, one in white and the other in black and red, could be seen running stright at the landing platform.

Recognizing the young heiress from Winter's description, Lark gave a soft chuckled and uttered, "Speak of the snow."

"Must it always be a snow related pun?" Winter raised a brow. "Of course," Lark snorted. "Nothing else could have the same effect."

The ship then came to a stop on the platform, and the two women made their way out with Atlesian Knights in tow. Said robots exited first in formation, and Lark and Winter turned their back to the school once at the exit ramp's end.

"Winter!" A girls voice then called out in their direction. The specialists turned to face the two girls from earlier qho were running towards them. Weiss skidded to a stop and started speaking excitedly.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you." She then did a double-take and composed herself with giving a curtsey. "Oh, your presence honors us."

Lark gave a small smile, as affection was laced under the greeting. The two walked forward as Winter spoke. "Beacon. It's been a long time. The air feels...different." The girl in red then gave a humored look

"Well...it is fall so it's probably a bit colder..." She trailed off before Weiss jack-punched her on the shoulder and continued.

"What are you doing here?" She then caught sight of Lark and turned back to Winter. "Who is this?"

"Weiss, I would like you to meet Lark Hime. Lieutenant general of the Atlas army, and my comrade." Winter introduced as she and Lark strode forward.

"It's an honor," Weiss bowed before Lark held up a hand and smiled. ""No the honor is mine Ms. Schnee. And to you and your friend here, it's Lark."

Weiss returned the smile with fervor. "In that case, call me Weiss." Winter then came up and interjected. "As for our bussiness here, classified." The oldest Schnee said deadpan.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" The young heiress stammered,

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss nodded.

Off to the side, her friend basked in her own awkwardness to the situation. "Well, this is nice. I think."

Lark then took this as her que to leave and attend to bussiness. "Exxuse me, but I must head up to the tower to meet Ozpin and the others. I'll see you Winter." She turned to her friend before going to her sister. "It was a pleasure Weiss. Ms. Rose." She then walked off hearing Ruby stammering about how she knew her name.

Time Skip(Becuase I'm lazy)

"In short, I think this would be our best course of action for the time being." Lark finished her proposal for Ironwood, Ozpin, and Goodwitch.

"Find a guardian, transfer the powers using your technology, and train her until we have an oppertune time to strike at Salem with this school's relic." Ironwood summarized and nodded. "It sounds fairly logically sound."

"Indeed, but choosing a guardain is a entire process on it's own," Glinda brought up. "The qualifications we require are so specific I fear it may be near impossible."

"Now Glinda, Atlas wasn't bulit in a day." Ozpin slowed her down. This man had a unique aura of calmness around him. It made Lark wonder if he had been a Yogi in his last life eighty years ago. He always had an answer, and he gave her somwhere to turn to. For that she was eternally grateful. (Let's see how long that lasts)

"I have a agree Oz," Lark told him. "But tell me, what exactly do we need for a person worthy enough to possess the power of Fall?"

At that, Ozpin closed his eyes and smiled fondly at Lark. "We need someone intelligent, strong, pure of heart, and most of all ready for such a burden."

"And in light of these qualities, we have compiled a list a candidates." Glinda continued before taking out her scroll and syncing it to Ozpin's desk. This caused a hologram of the information to trasfer above the clock-work table. Pictures showed one by one as Glinda scrolled through.

"First, Pyrrha Nikos for ovbious reasons. She has met all the physical expectaions and is almost overly compassionate to her peers." The huntress read off before scrolling through a few more names. Cora Nightcliffe, No. Love Etoile, No. Then someone appeared on the list who grabbed Lark's attention. Herself.

"M...me! Why!" Lark gapped at her name and file. "Many reasons Lark," Glinda told her. "You were on the list from the start, and continued to stay on it after rigorous analysis." Then, the general intruded.

"Our options are limited to either you or Ms. Nikos at the moment. You surpassed the qualifications, and your semblace as well as faunus trait might make up for having only half." Ironwood placed a gloved finger on her shoulder for reassurance. Altough Lark felt a little dizzy.

Her. A maiden. And no less she would obtain her powers by her own technology. If the procedure went ary, she could loose not only her life, but her identity. By her own hand.

"Don't loose sleep over it, Lark." Ozpin then told her. "If this transfer were to fail, as harsh as it may be, you are far more indispensable then Ms. Nikos. The only way you would need to become fall would be if the young lady were to turn us down."

Truthfully, Lark liked neither worst case scenario. True, she wouldn't want that to happen to her but, she would never wish death upon a child like Pyrrha. (I'm evil)

As she was about to add something, they all went silent as sounds of concrete being destroyed could be heard outside. Ozpin spared a glace out his window and said cooly, "It seems Mr. Branwen and Ms. Schnee are having a little squabble."

Ironwood and Lark jumped into action. He gave her an eye signal that had been utilized times before and ran to the elevator. The fanus on the other hand bloted out to the balcony ledge and pulled a few cords behind her military uniform, freeing her appedages. A few moments later a pair of big, white, angel like wings were coming out of two oval shaped cuts in the uniforms back.

With that, she leapt off the building and opened her wings, giving a large flap before soaring up high to get a visual on the situation. She loved the feeeling of the wind in her hair, the cold of the clouds, yet the warmth of the sun. She felt free. Best of all, once this task was done she wouldn't have to restrain her wings as she knew that the people of Vale were more tolerant of faunus. Not by much but still better then Atlas.

Looking down from a height above the tower's tip, she could make out the form of Winter doing battle with a man with black hair and a red cape. 'Qrow Branwen. Well he knows how to make his presence known." Lark thought before having her wings envelope her body, and thus making her dive straight down like a bullet.

When she was at the halfway point, Lark unsheathed her sword named Swan Song, which doubled as a sniper rifle, held it over her head, and activated her semblace. Everything was still.

She sped up her pace to see a frozen Winter aiming a stike at Qrow's exposed neck, and instantly jumped in between was time resumed, catching Winter'a blade with her bow while folding her wings so they couldn't be damaged. 

Quickly going wide-eyed at her comrades appearence, the Schnee then galred at Lark's intrusion as the crowd moaned in dissapointment.

"Winter, what do you think your doing?" Lark asked sternly.

"Don't mind me Leiutenant, I was just teaching this man some well-needed manners." Winter grunted as she unhooked her sword from Swan Song, and prepared to zoom passed Lark before a voice stopped her.

"Schnee!" Ironwoods voice rang out like a gunshot with Penny in tow.

"She's in for it now," Lark mentally snickered.

"General Ironwood, Sir," Winter stood in attention.

"Might you alaborate on Leiutenat Hime's question?" He said sternly.

"He started the altercation sir," Winter said, ovbiously distressed.

"Hello Ms. Hime," Penny then popped out from behind the general. "Hi, Penny," Lark responded gently while embracing the android and stepping back in front of Ironwood.

"That's actually not true," Qrow interjected and Lark noticed his gruff voice. Drinks equal raspy throat, Lark reminded herself. "She attacked first."

Ironwood spared a glance at Qrow and then looked at Winter. "Is that right?" The Schnee gave a flabbergasted look and shamefully looked down. "And you," He then stided up to Qrow who pointed at himself in question. "Why are you here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," The huntsman pointed out.

"Ironwood, I" Winter started before Ironwood cut her off.

"Now, now everyone," Ozpin then showed up with Glinda on his tail. "There is a scantioned fight happening around the corner at the arena that I can assure you has better seats, And popcorn." Glinda then stepped forwards and said sternly, "Break it up, everyone. We'll take it from here."

Ironwood then adjusted his tie and stalked back towards the tower. "Let's go."

Lark refitted her sword in it's sheath, and walked up to Qrow. "Mr Branwen, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand which he grabbed to shake. "Well it seems you know who I am. Can I get a name?" He raised a brow.

"Lark Hime. Leiutenant General to Atlas and General Ironwood." Lark simply answered.

"Ah, I see," He flipped his hair back from it's slicked position. "You're one of those preppy snobs that will follow the tin-man without hesitation. Aren't you angel."

At that, Lark scoffed at this accusation. "On the contrary, you'll find I actually ask questions and that I'm not like the others back in Atlas. I'll see you at the office." As she turned away to start walking, she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Qrow.

"And for the record...." She paused for dramtaic effect. "I'm not an angel." She then quickly unfolded her wings and took off towards the tower balcony leaving Qrow stuck in place.

This women was beautiful. Black hair, blue eyes, nice form, sizeable bust and a good skirt length. Every man's dream. Sure Qrow thought it might be wise to befriend her, but he couldn't deny she seemed interesting. For one she wasn't dumb. On the contrary asking her higher up's what she was sticking her neck out for was a smart move he wished people made more. The faunus thing was honestly more alluring to him then any human women had ever been. Who had ever seen a faunus with wings like that! Well, apparently he had just. Maybe she wasn't an angel, but she honestly looked like one that, with his semblance, would fall with style.

Shaking these thoughts off, he to started off for the tower after a brief hello to his neice.

Time Skip

Winter, Ironwood, and Lark were in Ozpin's office waitng, the Schnee quickly pacing. This stopped as the elevator dinged and Glinda, the headmaster, and Qrow stepped out.

"What were you thinking!" Winter instantly shouted. "If you were one of my men I'd have you shot." James added. Lark went to interject before Qrow did it himself, and with a sick burn.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." The huntsman quipped while taking out his flask. This instantly made Lark laugh, which thankfully no one noticed.

Ozpin went around his desk with Glinda behind him. "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." The spectacled women turned her sights on Winter.

"He was drunk!" Was her excuse. At that point, Lark couldn't take it anymore and bit back. "He's always drunk!" She yelled. To prove her case, she pointed at the man who was currently swigging from his trusty flask. He looked up at them like a kid caught with the ginger-bread house on Christmas Eve and placed the vile down.

Oz stared wide-eyed at this display, sighed heavily, and sat down with a hand to his temple. "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You had been out of contact for weeks, and then you come up on the grid with a mesage of, 'see you there." Ironwood chastised him, crossing his arms. The man could be scary as the devil without trying. "You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

Qrow quickly put the flask away and scowled at Ironwood. "I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy."

"General, or James." Lark corrected, setpping forward. While she had neer been one to take sides, she couldn't deny she owed her livelyhood to James. Besides, one stand up for Qrow, now one for 'Jimmy'.

"Whatever, hun." Qrow blandly responded. "Listen, you sent me to get intel on your enemy, and I'm telling you their here!" 

"We know," Ironwood answered while leaning on Oz's desk.

"Oh, oh you know!" The hunstman said clearly irritated. "Well then, thank goodness I'm out there rsiking my life to keep you informed!"

Ironwood heavily sighed and rised his voice. "Qrow..." 

"Look, communication is a two way street pal!" Yelled the huntsman while pulling out his scroll and holding it up. "You see this," he asked pointing to it. "That's the send button."

"They had reason to assume you had been comprimised." Winter stepped forward.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here!" He retorted while pointing. "Seriously, who invited her?"

Ironwood closed his eyes which Lark knew meant he didn't want anymore shit to clean up. "Schnee, we'll discuss this back on my ship."

"But, Sir," Winter said flabbergasted. "Leave, Winter." He commanded. Said women paused for a moment before saluting and taking her leave. "Yes, sir!" She sharply turned and walked forward before stopping at glaring at Qrow who only nodded his head for her to keep going.

As soon as the elevator closed, Ironwood lifted a hand at Qrow and said, "Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn," He then turned at yet again took out the flask. "Their the one's responsible for autumn's condition."

"W...what," Lark questioned in shock with wide eyes. After taking a drink, Qrow turned to adress them. "Despite what the world thinks, we aren't just teachers, generals, leiutenants, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other to academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the things no one even is aware of."

He came up to Ironwood and stared him in the eyes, as if he was looking for any hidden intentions. "That's why we meet behind closed doors. Why we work in the shadows. So you tell me James, when you brought your little fleet to Vale did you think you were being discreet, or did you not just give a damn?"

A tense scilence filled the room before Lark decided to give her arguement. "While you do present a vaild point, Mr. Branwen, discreet just wasn't working." She reached into her pocket, pulled out her scroll, and synced it to the desk. A blue diagram of the school, arena, and the air fleet surrouding came up in the room's center. She and Ironwood walked toward it as Lark continued speaking. 

"James recalled about a quarter of his boarder patrol ships from Argus all because this was nessecary. I triple checked the data myself if your skeptical about me asking questions." 

"No offense, Angel but the only reason your here is becuase Oz needed Ironwood, and the dear general wanted someone on his side!" He then waltzed over to James. "And he made you apart of this inner circle and opened your eyes to humanity's real threat!"

"And I am greatful," Ironwood calmly responded.

"Oh, well you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them. Someone who would act . When they look to the sky and see my fleet they feel safe. Just as our enemies will feel our strength." At that, Lark's eyes widened. This wasn't part of the plan.

"General, this wasn't in my breifing and I can see you choose to refrain from telling me myself." Even as she stood before him, what she lacked in height she made up for in a glare. "Salem has an army she can control and create at will, and I doubt any amount of ships or a show of power will phase her. She the devil incarnate."

As he stared her down, James was about to speak when Qrow came to her defense. "Look I'll have to side with your one women possey here. I've been out in the darklands and I've seen the things she's been cooking up in her lab." He paused, looked at all four of them, and spoke slowly as to get the message across. "They are fear itself." 

Ozpin then rose from his chair, clearly going to support the two. "And fear will bring the grimm." He then looked directly at Lark who instantly knew where he was getting at. "A guardian is a symbol of hope, while and army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, and a question nagging in the back of everyone's minds;"

"If this size of our defenses, if we require such large reinforcements, then what is it were expecting to fight? I suggest we find our guardian," He then looked directly at the swan faunus. "And you have some thinking to do Ms. Hime."

"You old sly dog," Lark thought. It was clear to her that this statement had a double meaning. One, Salem was a real threat that required action on their part. But they needed to show restraint as to not amass susspicion and/or panic on the parts of students and civilian's. And then for her, this meant that she needed to seriously consider what was at stake and if she was willing to potentially become the Fall Maiden if worse came to worse.

Time Skip

As Ironwood and Glinda stayed with Ozpin, Lark and Qrow excused themselves from the room simoltainously. After a few minutes of scilence, Lark decided to cut it like butter. "Thanks for helping me back there," She said as the two continued to walk.

"Not a problem, but tell me. Doesn't he ever annoy you?" He shook his head in preperation for her answer to which the faunus laughed. "More then you know. He's a good man but that doen't mean he can't also be pompus ass."

This got a chuckle out of Qrow as he continued to question her. "If you don't mind me asking, what type of faunus are you, and how did you know who I was?"

The black-haired women pressed the elevator button and they waited for a familiar ding. "Well for one, I'd be lying if I said I didn't look you up. And I must say, your record including drinking proceeds you. As for my faunus type, I'll leave you in suspense."

The elevator finally came up and opened as they both stepped inside before the door closed. "Okay then. But just to put it out there, sometimes I think booze is my soulmate."

"If a drink is yours, then mine must be sugar," Lark replied with a slight upward glace at him. "Then I should never introdunce you to my neice. You two would drown us all in carbs." He crossed his arms as he downwardly smirked.

"Yes, Ozpin has mentioned Ms. Rose's affinity for cookies once or twice."

"How did that subject come up in a coversation?"Qrow raised a brow.

"You'd be surpirsed. If it's a conversation, it can lead to possibly every subject matter known to man." At this Qrow shrugged his shoulders as if to say she was right. The elevator then dinged and they both exited. After reaching the front door, he went left as Lark went right. For a moment they stopped and bid farewell.

"Well it was an honor to meet you, Qrow. I have a feeling the banter will continue, so we'll just have to make sure we don't blow up the tower."

"The honor was all mine," He reached down to take her hand, only to shake it in goodbye. "You should stop by to my neice's dorm later. I have a feeling it will be a match made in heaven." She laughed at his suggestion and nodded with a smile, accepting the offer. They turned and walked away, only for Lark to call back out to him.

"Oh, and Qrow!" She yelled from the hallway which containted the room Ozpin reserved for her. Not only was the tower safe and under constant supervision, but it had great scroll-service.

"Yeah," He called back.

"I'm a swan!" She finally answered before continuing to walk. Qrow gave a small smile, and thought to himself.

"Well she's strange. Pretty and funny, but strange."


End file.
